


Love is a Drug

by eazybreeze



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eazybreeze/pseuds/eazybreeze
Summary: Ever wake up from a medically induced nap to a bout of temporary amnesia and an attractive stranger waiting for you in recovery?
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Female Ryder | Sara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Love is a Drug

Scott knew from experience how laughing gas tended to affect his sister. Learned that interesting little tidbit when they were kids and she'd had her first root canal. He wondered if that would still hold true this time around when Lexi allowed he and Jaal in as the first one's to see the loopy patient.

She was propped up with her eyes closed making a sour expression.

Jaal took a the seat at her bedside closest to the window. Scott took the one on the other side of the bed. After a moment of silence he cleared his throat to get her attention. Her eyes twitched before opening. Glaring at him.

"Puah," she did her best imitation of his throaty cough in a raspy voice, "That's what you sound like."

Scott grinned, "Is that so?"

"It's so, says I….which is me…..Shut up."

"How're you feeling besides cranky?"

"Mmmmmmmmm," she groaned.

"That good, huh?"

"Where am I?"

He scooted closer, "You're in the hospital on the Nexus. You just had a minor operation."

"Uh oh" she quietly snarked mid explanation.

"But Lexi expects you'll make a full recovery," he continued.

"Pfft," she shook her head seeming annoyed, "Well if you say so."

She made a small show of adjusting her neck on the pillow, "Who are you anyways?"

"I'm your twin, Scott."

Her eyes narrowed at him, "No?" she seemed genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, you always like to remind me how I'm younger."

"HAH!" she channeled her 5 year old self's teasing laugh, "…younger," she mumbled,"...What's a nexus?"

"The central hub of the initiative," she opened her mouth to ask the question he knew she would and answered before she could, "The initiative to travel to the Andromeda galaxy."

"Andromeda?" her eyes boggled.

"Yup. We are a 600 year statis sleep away from the Milky Way."

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"This moment?"

"Mmhm."

"You're pulling my leg."

"I would never," he grinned pressing his hand to his chest in false astonishment that she would ever suggest such a thing.

Her mouth made a silent 'oh' of acknowledgment nodding, the sarcasm flying right over her head and landing somewhere on Eos. She straightened back on her pillow looking at the ceiling with a furrowed brow in deep thought.

Jaal's figure caught in her periphery and she noticed him for the first time. She flinched and stared at him a brief moment. Blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Before turning back to her amused brother, "Scott…Scott," she flapped her arm weakly at him glancing back at Jaal briefly, "Who's that?" she whispered.

"That's Jaal."

She looked back at the Angara and then to him again, "He's cute," she whispered,"T-tell him he's cute. But not from me, ok?"

Scott cleared his throat again, "Excuse me, sir, my sister here thinks you're cute."

"Nooooo!" she swatted at the air in Scott's direction, "You don't listen!"

"Tell your sister," Jaal cut in smoothy, "That I think she is 'cute' as well."

"You do?" her head snapped towards him. Her wrath for Scott utterly forgotten.

"Oh yes," Jaal leaned in taking her closest hand in his, "I do."

"He does!" she excitedly hissed at Scott with a biggest grin. And turned back to Jaal. Her lids drooped contentedly taking him in. She sighed. "Tell him he has nice eyes," she didn't even look at Scott this time.

Jaal didn't miss a beat either, "I adore your eyes."

"Oh," she dropped her gaze blushing innocently trying to suppress a grin.

He laid a hand on the side of her face, stroking, "Lovely."

"Mmm" her lids fully closed and leaned into his touch, "Keep doing that-that talking thing you do. Best sound I've heard all day. Probably ever."

"Gorgeous," he dropped his already deep voice lower.

She moaned.

"Beautiful even, if I may be so bold," he stood and gently raised her chin to bring her eyes back to him. Bringing the hand in his grip to rest over his heart.

"Oh," she grinned eyes glazing over. Scott thought he saw some clarity return to her and quietly stood to head towards the door.

"May I kiss you?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Scott heard her gasp heatedly before the door clicked closed behind him. Shaking his head he strolled down the hall his presence long forgotten by the two love birds.


End file.
